Episode 145 (8th July 1986)
Plot Ali is visibly depressed at Sue's news. Den shows off his new car and offers Andy a drink to celebrate. Sue feels like Ali blames her for the phantom pregnancy. Andy and Den enjoy their drink together, until Andy tells him that Angie has nothing on Debbie. Den accuses Andy of using Angie to get back with Debbie, while Andy calls Den a hypocrite for staying at Jan's. DS Quick visits Pauline at the launderette and tells her how he feels hated by the majority of the Square. Andy and Debbie enjoy breakfast together. Dot arrives at the launderette for her shift three hours early. She tells Pauline about how her recent illness has affected her before saying she must have walked into the launderette by accident, due to her illness. Pauline tells her to see Dr. Legg. Den shows the car off to Angie, Sharon and Lofty. DS Quick tries to make conversation with Kathy. She tells him Ian has gotten into catering college. DS Quick then asks if Ian hung around with Nick; Kathy tells him he did not. Michelle asks Arthur to babysit Vicki and Mary, as well as Martin, in the evening as her and Sharon are going out. He reluctantly agrees. Dot tells Ethel about her illness and Ethel also tells her to visits Dr. Legg. Ali feels he has failed at fatherhood, and when DS Quick arrives at the café, he snaps at him, though quickly apologises afterwards. The band practice at the community centre; Kelvin and Harry clash when Harry tells Kelvin that he should at least be angry at DS Quick for his recent blaming over the burglary. Simon asks Naima if she can borrow money off of her parents and lend it to him for the band, but she refuses. Dot attends her appointment with Dr. Legg at the surgery. He changes her medication. Ali gets drunk in The Vic to try and help him cope with his low mood. Kathy tells Sharon that she fears Den will buy her a bridesmaid dress that will outshine Michelle's; she tells her not to let Den buy her one and instead, she will make her one. Arthur babysits Annie, Martin and Vicki and gets down about his life and the situation he is in. Sue waits at home for Ali to return, but he does not. Ali is escorted out of The Vic by Andy and Mehmet and goes drinking elsewhere. DS Quick also gets drunk and heads over to Debbie's, telling her that he wants her back and cannot cope with the hatred from the locals, so is going to quit the police force. Debbie tells DS Quick he brought the hatred on himself and orders him to stay away from Albert Square. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Community Hall *Walford Allotments - Allotments Notes *Mehmet Osman tells his brother, Ali Osman, that he is within his rights to continue grieving for his deceased son, Hassan Osman, as it has been less than a year since he died. However, Hassan died on the 20th June 1985, making it just over one year since his death. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'What? Encourage her to leave me holding the baby - all three of 'em?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,250,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes